


I Called Him Felix

by beginsalie



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Modern AU, auri!felix, i have no idea of what i’m doing, kvothe!chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginsalie/pseuds/beginsalie
Summary: Chan comes back from Australia with a little boy no one else knows.





	I Called Him Felix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my ali](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+ali).



> it’s been AGES since i don’t read the kingkiller chronicles so please be nice to me omg,, basically i just tried to remember my favorite auri parts and tried to adapt them (a little bit)... i know it’s really bad since i can’t really remember them and since this is kind of rushed but i hope you all like it ;;  
> happy birthday to the love of my life, this is for you.

Chan sat down with his and Woojin’s coffee ready on his hands. His boyfriend was looking at him patiently, knowing that he had a lot of explaining to do. Well, who wouldn’t? After all, he was the one that came back from Australia grabbing a younger boy that no one else knew by his tiny hand.  
Woojin knew a little bit, but not enough. He knew that Chan and the new boy were nothing else more than… friends? It was complicated. But they didn’t have any romantic feelings toward each other, so Woojin didn’t have to deal with that in that moment. Chan had already explained that, and had already told him that the younger boy was going to come back to Seoul with him. But Woojin barely knew anything else. If he was about to be honest, the last thing he expected when his boyfriend went back to his hometown for the summer vacations was him to come back with someone else. But Woojin was someone really understanding and supportive, so he was ready to listen to his boyfriend as soon as possible.  
“Okay. Here we are,” Chan said, nervously.  
He honestly didn’t know how to start, and Woojin noticed. His boyfriend placed his hand on his and smiled at him reassuringly.  
“So, what’s his name?,” started Woojin, trying to a topic to help.  
“I don’t know,” Chan answered.  
Woojin looked at him and blinked twice.  
“What do you mean you don’t know?”  
“He… He is a very special person. Really uncommon. I don’t know his name. I call him Felix, though. He seems to like it, so I think Felix is okay.”  
Woojin nodded and prepared his next question.  
“Why Felix?”  
“Because he didn’t have anyone else,” Chan said. “And neither did I. If we didn’t look out for each other, who would?”  
Woojin froze. He knew what Chan meant. Chan had been talking to him about how, as much as he missed Sydney, he was feeling miserable. He was starting to feel like that too in Seoul, but he wasn’t alone there. Woojin shook his head.  
“No," cleared up Woojin. "Why did you pick that name for him?”  
“Ah” Chan laughed, embarrassed. “Because he’s so bright and sweet... He doesn’t have any reason to be, but he is. Felix means happy.”  
“In what language?”  
“Latin.”  
“Alright. And how did you meet?”  
Chan took a deep breath.  
“I was walking on the beach and I went too far away. It always happens to me. He… He was at that one splinter I love to sit at noon and think about life. He didn’t seem to love me going there," more laughs. “He lived in the caves,” Chan said, adopting a solemn expression.   
Woojin opened his eyes a lot. Chan smiled at the reaction, because that was something Woojin always did when something surprised him.  
“Felix lived where?!”  
“In the caves. At the beach. He used to call it the Underworld. I could understand why. Maybe... Maybe you could have too if you saw that place. I could see he was Asian so I asked him where he was from… He only opened up to me a little bit because of that. I could tell he hated me being there, but it was not personal. He was just being careful. He told me his parents were from here. His korean was a mess, though. And his English was tricky. But we clicked. And I promised I would come back with food…” 

 

Felix hopped down from the rocks and skipped over to where Chan stood.  
"Hello Chris." He took a half-step back. "You smell."  
Chan laughed.  
"Hello Felix. You smell like the sea and the sun."  
"I do," he agreed happily. "What did you bring me?," he asked.  
"What did you bring me?," Chan countered.  
"I have an apple that thinks it is an apologize," he said, finding the apple. "And a squirrel that think he is in love with a cat. And a Coke that thinks it is a Coke."  
"A smart Coke,” Chan pointed out.  
"Why would you say that?,” Felix replied back. “Why would anything smart think they are a Coke?"  
"Even if it is indeed a Coke?" Chan asked.  
"Especially then," Felix said, as if it was obvious. "It’s already bad enough to be a Coke and not… I don’t know, healthy water. How awful to think you are a Coke too."  
Chan looked at him, amused.  
“I also brought you a key,” Felix added.  
“What does it open?,” Chan asked.  
“The moon.”  
“Oh. It could be useful.”  
“I thought so too,” Felix nodded.  
Chan smiled at him.  
"I brought you some chicken, some orange juice, and a bottle of water.”  
"What does the orange juice think it is?," Felix asked curiously, looking down at it but not touching it.  
"It knows it's orange juice," Chan answered. "But it's pretending to be the sunset."  
“And the bottle of water? What does it have inside?”  
“You must have noticed that there’s no moon tonight. That’s because I put it in the bottle of water.”  
“That’s not fair. I already mentioned the moon.”  
“Okay. Then just flowers. I wanted to get you the moon but I could only get you flowers,” Chan gave up.  
"What about the chicken?"  
"It’s asleep. And cold, I'm afraid."  
Felix stopped looking at the orange juice and looked up at Chan.  
"Don't be afraid," he said. "I'm here. You're safe.”  
And his fingers gently lightly touched Chan’s wrist, curing everything.

 

“When will I be able to listen to your song?,” Felix asked, sneaking through the rocks to sit next to Chan. They were way more comfortable with each other than before.  
“Soon.”  
“How soon?”  
“Six nights from now,” Chan said. His computer was broken and he had it at the store.  
Felix’s face was amusing. He frowned while pouting and his freckles looked like they were out of place.  
“Six days isn’t soon,” he objected. “Tomorrow is soon.”  
”Six days is soon for a starfish,” Chan answered.  
“Then play it for a starfish in six days,” Felix said. “And play it for me tomorrow.”

 

Chan was ready to tell Felix again. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, so he had brought a special gift for him that night. The last time he told him, Felix hid and didn’t meet him for twelve days, so he was nervous and scared. But he remembered what Felix had told him once, he shouldn't be afraid. Because Felix was there, and because he was safe. He climbed up the rocks of the splinter and said hi. The golden boy didn’t even flinch nor said hi back.  
“I was going to give you a golden wheat spike that represented my hair and freckles, but since you are late I’m just going to give you a ring that will protect you at night,” Felix said.  
“Will it really protect me?”  
“It will protect you when it can protect you.”  
“I brought you sea salt.”  
“That’s beautiful… What’s in the salt?,” Felix asked.  
“My dreams.”  
There was a silence after that. Felix smiled fondly.  
“Will you come back to Korea with me so you can protect me when the ring can’t?,” Chan finally had the courage to ask.  
Felix looked at him, pretty brown eyes scanning him.  
“Yes. Yes, I’ll go with you.”  
After all, they had to protect each other.


End file.
